Tormenta y calma
by Isunova
Summary: Después de una victoria que resonó de manera global tras una larga aventura. Link vuelve a los dominios de los zora esperando ser atendido en brazos apasionados, de la mano de la criatura más maravillosa que conoció después de su despertar.


**Pasión**

Perdidos en el viento nocturnal y la serenata de las aguas meciéndose dócilmente alrededor. Mezclándose entre luz perlada y tenue del firmamento a media noche, las múltiples melodías de la paz, el descanso y el silencio. La superficie correspondía a sus movimientos, algunos delicados, mientras otros se tornaban violentos y espontáneos, conducidos por un hambre insostenible. Su agitación áspera casi silenciosa, ahogándose en el telar oscuro proyectado por sus mismos dominios; su futuro reino encubriendo al futuro rey de ojos curiosos. Todo parecía estar lo suficientemente coordinado como para alcanzar el éxtasis tan codiciado, tan soñado, perdidos en la oscuridad de la noche. Flotando sobre su espalda, en calma.

Los acontecimientos parecían ceder alrededor de él. Concedido sea su momento de felicidad mientras sus enormes y contrastantes manos se perdían en cada centímetro que recorrían del muy pequeño cuerpo reposando sobre su forma. Extendía sus dedos, tensándolos, mientras sus ojos se cerraban intensificando el tacto con esa piel tan cálida que se estremecía bajo su roce. Era tan pequeño y sin embargo su piel parecía no terminar, y cada vez que se atrevía a explorar más de ese cuerpo, nuevas reacciones le correspondían. A veces un suspiro satisfactorio, en otras un murmullo, palabras sofocadas de lujuria quizás. No debía parar, simplemente no debía. Ni podía. Había un huracán encapsulado en su vientre, su corazón bailaba y un enorme deseo interno, incontrolable, de apoderarse de hasta la última gota de la dignidad del elegido.

 _"… Haces que mi sangre hierva…"_

El no era nadie, ni él tampoco. Ninguno de los dos era alguien relevante en ese momento. Ya no era un príncipe, no, ya no, era un amante. Un amante encubierto de una futura corona que no era más que un estatus. Una imagen. Algo sin importancia en su opinión, más cuando se deslizaba entre los rincones del único cuerpo que deseaba realmente reinar.

 _"… No somos más que dos corazones danzando al unísono en esta tormenta que nos hará uno…"_

Inmediatamente, sus manos se aventuraron a lo prohibido, invadiendo su cálida intimidad. Sus garras abrían pequeñas heridas en la rosada piel pero eso parecía no importarle a ninguno de los dos. Gemidos, jadeos y suspiros profundos. Eran huellas de su pasión; como en el cuello y el hombro, aun contando aquella historia de un desenfrenado amor que, en una noche, hirvió de lujuria. La historia en que su mandíbula y afilados dientes se enterraron en la carne virgen de su amante, reclamándolo como suyo y de nadie más en un momento de frenesí animal.

 _"… Tu canción lujuriosa se te escapa de los labios… Me embriaga tu música…"_

Un gemido se deslizó entre los labios de su pareja mientras ésta arqueaba su columna en deseo. ¡Qué deleite! ¡Qué gracia! El príncipe retiró su mano empapada de los cálidos y espesos fluidos de su héroe, llevándosela a sus propios labios para limpiarlos con su larga e inhumana lengua. El sabor, embriagador.

Los dos se mecían suavemente sobre las aguas mientras su amante descansaba tras alcanzar su orgasmo, pupilas amarillas y azules se encontraron; sus ojos se perdieron en la infinidad del otro. Nada más maravilloso que contemplar el vivífico océano escondido en sus ojos, la luz se reflejaba de ellos y casi se podía ver a sí mismo en ese destello carmesí que reposaba en su iris.

Se preguntaba si Link conseguía capturarse a sí mismo al contemplar sus dorados ojos. Pregunta que siempre se respondía sola cuando su pequeña forma se inclinaba para reposar una diminuta mano cariñosa sobre su mejilla, justo debajo de la aleta, dónde más le gustaba.

Sidon murmuró una risa, que sacudió sus hombros, mientras inclinaba su cabeza contra la palma de Link. Le hacía cosquillas. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, su amante se arrastró sobre él para presionar sus cálidos labios contra los suyos. Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente ofreciendo comodidad entre los dos para derretirse juntos en ese beso. Y Justo antes de que Sidon pudiera intensificar su unión, Link se apartó dirigiéndose a su largo cuello. Le entregó deliciosos besos que lo empujaron a suspirar, gentilmente llevando su cabeza a un costado para que su amante se deleitara con el sabor de su dura piel. Las manos de Link mimaban su nuca, suavemente dirigiéndose a su larga cresta conectada a la cabeza, dónde le encantaba que le tocara.

El príncipe se moldeaba a su tacto mientras su amante se aventuraba hacia su pecho. Pequeños dedos contorneando la forma de cada uno de sus músculos y Sidon pudo verle morderse el labio inferior en deleite. El simplemente encontraba regocijo en la mueca lujuriosa de Link, además de la satisfacción física que implicaban sus caricias.

Finalmente, al final de su largo tórax se encontraba el punto más sensible de su cuerpo. Aun recordaba aquella primera vez en que el héroe se impresionaba al tratar de comprender la anatomía de los zora con ojos inexpertos. Y el príncipe sólo se dejó llevar, sus caderas gentilmente se arrimaban a las manos del hyliano. El cual le dedicó un roce juguetón y tímido a su ingle con la yema de sus dedos, seguido de una risita burlona de su parte; estaba jugando y al príncipe le irritaba, al mismo tiempo que le llenaba el corazón de alegría, verlo bailar con su lujuria. Era como poner las manos en fuego salvaje. Link lo sabía. Y lo sabía muy bien. Quién sabe cuando Sidon culminaría en desgarrar su piel y carne en un segundo decisivo.

Cómo jugaba con su gentileza, sus modales y su responsable necesidad de protegerle. Incluso de él mismo. Considerando su fuerza, sus garras, sus dientes y su tamaño… Sidon levantó sus propios brazos de los cuales cascadas emergían y caían al agua una vez más. Sus palmas, sus largas uñas y el tamaño en general… Dirigió su mirada a la espalda de Link, quien aun acariciaba sus muslos internos mientras le daba su espalda. Cicatrices, moretones y nuevas heridas abiertas cubrían su piel. El zora quería volverlo a mutilar, su cuerpo lo demandaba, pero su mente se preocupaba. _'¿Qué pasaría si en uno de estos encuentros apasionados lo hiero gravemente?'_ Se cuestionaba. _'¿Y si accidentalmente lo aplasto hiriendo algún órgano vital?'…_

Sidon suspiró llevando una mano a la cabeza de su amante, le entregó una caricia gentil a sus cabellos. No. No quería hacerle daño, quería hacerle el amor sin que le costara su propia sangre…

Y pensar que hacía unos minutos el príncipe se encontraba orgulloso de haberle dejado cicatrices en pasiones pasadas… Link se dio la vuelta, claramente molesto de que su pareja no le corresponda sus manos lujuriosas. Ya debería haberse entregado a estas alturas, algo simplemente no estaba bien. El zora le sonrió cálidamente con ojos semi-abiertos. Se veía tan hermoso con la luz plateada acariciando su figura, casi angelical, divino. Quizás aplazar el sexo estaba bien.

Había una sensación en su pecho que recorría en una especie de hormigueo por su estómago también y pronto se le formó en la garganta, tenía que hacerlo desde hacía tanto. Era el momento. "… _Eres… Lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres… Mi pensamiento más profundo también eres…_ " El hyliano ladeó su cabeza, claramente confundido al leer su adorable mueca repleta de inocencia en lo que su pareja ajustaba su garganta para ofrecer una melodiosa voz. Sí, el príncipe estaba cantando y se detuvo un momento para sonreírle al encontrar su mirada.

 _"… Tan solo dime lo que es, que aquí me tienes… Eres, cuando despierto lo primero, eso eres…_ "Gradualmente, Sidon recobró fuerzas y valentía para seguir con su melodía. Llenando su voz de confianza. _"... Lo único precioso que en mi mente habita hoy… Qué más puedo decirte, tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón, pero lo que hoy siento es que sin ti estoy muerto… Pues eres… Lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres…_ " Cantó más fuerte.

Link se arrimó lentamente, más cerca de su rostro, sumergiéndose en su canción con ojos sorprendidos y una sonrisa que se extendía de oreja a oreja. Una canción tan suave y repleta de sentimientos. " _… Eres… Lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere, mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe…_ " A este punto el príncipe carmesí cerró sus ojos, enfocándose en cantar la melodía que su corazón siempre bailaba al estar juntos para apaciguar la presión, las emociones que inundaban su pecho. _"… Soy el que te llevaría el sustento día a día, día, día a día… El que por ti daría vida, ese soy…"_

En ese momento el zora abrió sus ojos, encontrando las perlas azules de Link inundadas de lágrimas emocionadas. _"Cada minuto en lo que pienso… Eso eres… Lo que más amo en este mundo… Eso eres."_ Y con eso finalizó el momento con la sensación en su pecho desvanecida y una sonrisa blanca decorando su pálido rostro.

Quiso demostrarle con tanto entusiasmo que el príncipe de los zora era algo mucho más que una criatura violenta en sus manifestaciones de amor. Demostrarle que era capaz de controlar ese lado animal y anteponer sus sentimientos ante todo impulso… Las puntiagudas orejas colgaban de los costados de la cabeza de Link mientras lágrimas de emoción caían de su rostro, se mostraba tan sofocado, tan emocionado y sorprendido. Simplemente lloraba y Sidon se repletó de alegría. ¡Realmente lo hizo bien! Cantar no era algo que le dedicara tanto esmero, temía desafinar profundamente incluso.

Extendió sus largos brazos hacia sus costados para suavemente impulsarse sobre el agua, tenía que moverse, había tanta energía recorriendo su cuerpo. Quería correr, saltar, hacer piruetas. De todo. Una victoria tan pequeña pero significativa. Link se reía, deleitándose en su demostración de alegría del príncipe mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su terso cuello. Siempre se mostraba tan enérgico e imparable cuando estaba feliz. Radiante de poder.

Pero su euforia no duró mucho con su amante estornudó. Hacía frío y el estaba completamente desnudo, por lo que se vieron obligados a volver. Previniendo complicaciones, habían traído una manta para secarse y limpiarse, bastante conveniente ya que acogió a Link de una manera eficiente. Sidon rodeó a su pequeño amante con brazos sobreprotectores mientras recuperaba algo de su calor corporal, disfrutando de la quietud de la noche. "Eso fue lindo." Dijo el hyliano quebrando el silencio placentero entre ambos. "… Pero bastante inesperado." El zora carmesí se rió entre punzantes dientes.

"Variedad hace de la vida un poco más emocionante, ¿No crees? Lo inesperado es emocionante." El príncipe dijo con su mirada perdida en el firmamento.

"Se supone que debíamos hacer el amor." El héroe resopló en sus palabras, casi quejándose. Se ve que realmente estaba intencionado a intimar así.

"Yo también quise y quiero, de hecho… Pero después de tu hazaña contra Ganon consideré que… Que quizás te gustaría ser el objetivo de mi primera serenata. Siempre que lo hacemos terminas herido y pude ver tus heridas, aun hay unas cuantas que deben sanar."

"Te preocupas demasiado… Desde que desperté me dediqué a pelear incontables enemigos, las marcas que me dejas son gesto de puro cariño para mí. Se sienten simplemente bien, muy bien… No duelen tanto como crees." Link suspiró con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara. "… Gracias por todo."

El silencio nuevamente reinó entre ellos y Sidon sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento, por lo que apretujó a Link envuelto en la manta justo un momento antes de desplomar su cabeza sobre la suya cariñosamente, invitando a su amante a esconder su rostro en su cuello. "… Pero me duelen a mí. Me duele verte así." Susurró el zora.

Link sonrió sobre su pecho. Tan grande, tan fuerte y sin embargo, tan considerado y frágil. Qué criatura tan divina… Increíblemente se hizo de las suyas para hacerlo emocionarse de esa manera. Lo que es el amor.

Al menos por una noche… No más dolor. Tan solo por una noche.


End file.
